wowrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Raylan Seyvon
Childhood Raylan was born in the Farmlands of Westfall before the First War broke out, he was closely befriended with Gryan Stoutmantle. They both studied the way of Priesthood, along with them Lain Givina for a long time she dated Gryan but Gryan moved away to Stratholme after they were dating for 3 Weeks, Lain was heartbroken and Raylan as a friend tried cheering her up Eventually developing a crush on her himself, the love came from both. After Paladinhood got instated Raylan switched to becoming a Paladin. He would still often visit Lain and together they would grow up as Priest and Paladin The First War Shortly after graduating, the couple married. But soon Raylan was called away to fight off invaders in Stormwind. Stormwind fell, 3 years Lain waited, untill eventually Raylan came back from the war which scarred him forever he saw the unimaginable horror of the Orcs sacrificing his friends in cruel ways including mutilation and what more However, is deep anger would soon turn into joy as 10 years after that Lain gave birth to a healthy blessed by the light Lokai, who he would train the first four years of his life Second War But the joy wouldn't last for long as soon there was news that the Horde had attacked the Dwarven Kingdom of Khaz Modan Raylan was sent to battle once more. His luck however proved him useful once again as he survived the Second War and being on the winning side aswell. The Orcs were sent to internment Camps and the Trolls were pushed back into Zul'Aman Returning home he found that Lain had given birth to another son, this one not blessed by light. However he trained both of them Equally, and loved them both though respecting Lokai's advancement a bit more then Surlon's Third War and Death The Third War broke out and this time Raylan would not go alone but with both his sons into the war. However they would not be on the field of action due to his promise to Lain that he would keep them both Alive. However.. He managed to keep them alive but not himself. It was during the battle of Hyjal that he had found his doom in the pillaging of the human camp by Archimonde. He preserved Jaina's escape to the Horde camp at cost of his own life. His body was never recovered. Second Coming of the Lich King After the Alliance and the Horde had pushed back the Demons in Outland the Lich King attacked Stormwind Harbor and started expanding more into Eastern Kingdoms, in Archerus, Raylan's body was reanimated as one of the elite, fearsome Deathknights, working under Darion Mograine, after destroying the Scarlet Enclave he attacked Light's Hope Chapel. But the battle was lost by an intervention of Lord Tirion Fordring, the new Ashbringer. Who nearly destroyed the Lich King on the spot. Darion and his Deathknights, including Raylan were set free and joined the side against the Lich King. Raylan however went on alone. Looking to reunite his Family. He went trough a crazed rage after he found out Lain found her doom 2 years Earlier. Causing death and despair in the cold Ghostlands of Quel'thalas. Wether it'd be a Blood Elf, a Forest troll or the very Scourge Gallery Category:Seyvon Family Category:Male Category:Human Category:Undead Category:Death Knight